The Other Accent
by DismemberedHat
Summary: Alfred is a mixture of many different cultures and, more specifically, different accents. Behind his external and prominent accent lies other accents that usually have to be provoked to come out. Even other countries face this problem due to the diversity of their cultures or the influence of another country due to some aspect of history. I do not own these characters.
1. America- British Accents

The Other Accent

Note: I plan to make this only 2 chapters. I am willing to do more chapters upon request.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but the concept of the story was one that I came up with.

The world meeting was going by as slow as ever. Alfred was practically asleep by the middle of it. He was tired of hearing how the world was in a crisis and how we need to solve it. It was not until the topic of obesity came up that Alfred showed any sign of life. Ludwig, boring as ever, led the topic and directly stressed his concerns onto Alfred. Now, Alfred was not the skinniest person. With the amount of McDonalds that he eats, he has more body fat than deemed acceptable by the German.

"The world obesity rate has gone up dramatically due to a certain country's fast food industry. Nonetheless, we need ways to solve this issue. Any input?" Ludwig gestured for someone to continue.

Francis took this opportunity to stand and add his input. "How about we just remove these shops from our countries and replace them with healthier options. Sure it will be more money but-"

"But most people cannot afford to get the "healthier options," you bloody git!" Alfred surprised everyone with his sudden loud British accent. "McDonalds alone makes a revenue of over $27 billion and feeds about 68 million people per day. My people simply cannot afford the healthier option and most choose not to sit and wait for their meal as they are too busy working and do not have the same luxurious extra time as other countries. If you cannot find a replacement option that fits the need of every concern the fast food industry provides, then shut your bloody trap and sit down!" Alfred was enraged and Mathew, who sat next to him, was frightened enough to run behind Ivan for protection.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur interrogated. "Are you making fun of me?"

Alfred's expression changed to confusion and all rage that he had dumped onto the table was washed away. "What?" His accent went back to his well-known American one.

"You were making fun of my accent, weren't you?" Arthur pestered.

"What are you even talking about?" Alfred looked around.

"Alfred, you were talking in Arthur's accent." Mathew shyly stated, peeking out from behind Ivan.

"No I wasn't. Why would I? I'm not British."

"You just were! I heard you!" Arthur persisted.

"You're getting old, Arthur. You're probably hearing things." The conversation ended there as Ludwig interrupted with the new topic of climate change. Arthur and Francis exchanged glances.

After the meeting, Alfred swiftly went to the bathroom. It just so happens that Arthur had pulled Francis aside into the bathroom at that moment to speak to him. Alfred skillfully hid in the stall, making sure they did not know his presence; he had lots of practice during war.

"What in the Queen's name has gotten into Alfred today? He made fun of me for no good reason and then denied it!" Arthur loosened his tie.

"It's almost like he was unaware of what even happened, Angelterre. Maybe the accent stuck with him from the time he was your colony. It may be imbedded into his subconscious." Francis reasoned. "If he gets angry again, he may talk in your accent when making a point and be unaware he is even doing it!"

"I guess you're right." Arthur straightened his jacket. "Although, it is kind of nice to know that deep down, he still shows qualities that I brushed onto him. It's almost like he will never truly get rid of me. It's one of the only qualities about him that I think makes him attractive." Hearing every word and waiting for the older nations to leave, Alfred gave out a sigh.

"I guess I really did do that." Alfred left the restroom and stopped shortly. "Wait. Did Arthur say I'm attractive?"


	2. America- Southern Accents

The Other Accent- Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter will allude to sexual themes. Also, please do not find offense to this chapter as it is not intended to offend.

Note: I have been requested to continue the story with other characters so I will try my hardest to get those chapters out soon. I'll have to do a bit of research because I'm not entirely familiar with the requested accents. Also, Alfred's accent killed me in this story since I know it is improper grammar (which I hate and constantly correct people on) but I live in this area and this is how we talk. Plus it is for the story. Please do not try to correct me in a reviews about double negatives and improper grammar because I already know.

Arthur heaved a sigh. He had to drop off some papers to Alfred for the next world meeting being held in Washington, D.C. but the American was nowhere to be found. Arthur had already gone to the White House, where Alfred usually resides, but he was informed that Alfred had not been home all day. He tried calling the dolt but Alfred's phone was off or dead.

"Mr. Kirkland?" A security guard came by. Arthur recognized the man as Alfred's personal security guard. Not that Alfred needed one. He just needed a friend. "I have information regarding Mr. Jones's whereabouts."

"Fantastic. Where is he?" Arthur was relieved that Alfred was okay.

"He is at his home in the southern states."

"Thank you very much." Arthur swiftly began to drive to Alfred's southern home. Being such a big country meant that Alfred resided in many homes throughout the country. He just happened to enjoy being in his capital, just like most nations. Arthur could only wonder what the man was doing in the southern home.

This southern home was quite large, larger than any other home that Alfred had. Arthur had only been to it once before and had not seen the whole thing. The house was a normal country house with two bedrooms. Now that he thought about it, he doesn't recall anyone other than himself visiting this home, especially with Alfred there. When Arthur had gone, he did not stay very long. He came by to drop something off but Alfred was nowhere in sight so he left before Alfred even knew he was present. Arthur wondered why the usually boasting American child was so hidden about his country home.

Arthur drove up the dirt path to the country house and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Arthur let himself in with the key under the mat, figuring Alfred was probably asleep since it was still early in the morning. What he saw when he entered scared the shit out of him, figuratively. Right on the kitchen table was a rooster eating at the bowl of fruit. Now, the gentleman was no stranger to roosters nor animals in general. But in the home? Preposterous. He attempted to chase the chicken out of the home and successfully did. He watched the chicken run into the open barn and curiously followed. What he saw made his legs quiver and his heart beat faster.

There was Alfred. Working. He was arranging hay into piles but all the same he was working. As in physical labor. Not only that, but Alfred was wearing overalls and a tight shirt that showed every curve and every dent of his muscles. The sweat was dripping off of Alfred, making him immensely attractive. It was enough to give Arthur a run for his money. Alfred looked up when he saw the chicken come in and noticed Arthur standing at the entrance to the barn. "Alfred?"

"Howdy Arthur." Alfred covered his mouth. "What brings ya here to these parts?" Alfred tried to hide his thick southern accent but Arthur caught it.

"I-I c-came to d-drop off p-pap-pers." Arthur wanted nothing more than for Alfred to continue talking in that gorgeous southern accent.

"What? Cat got yer tongue?"

"Yo-your accent. I've never heard such a thing from you." Arthur blushed.

"I reckon you aint never heard ma southern accent 'cause I don't want no one to hear it." Alfred looked away from Arthur. "I know you don't like bad speakin' and I don't like anyone hearin' this. I ain't proud of it. It makes me seem like some washed up hillbilly who ain't got no fancy education." He did not try to hide it anymore; his secret had been exposed. However, Alfred got a reaction from Arthur that he did not expect. In the crotch area of Arthur's suit was a tent. "Are you-?"

"Don't talk about that. Just keep talking." Alfred smirked at the man, gliding over to him. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

"Ya like it? Ya like ma accent right here?" Alfred smiled at the clingy mess Arthur had become. "Ya know, if you wear that fancy costume in these parts, they're gonna get dirty." Alfred lifted him up and dropped him into a pile of fresh hay.

"Alfred! Just what do you think you're-" Arthur could not continue his sentence as Alfred firmly pressed his lips to Arthur's. Alfred could not help but chuckle slightly over how flushed and embarrassed Arthur had become, and all because of his accent. Alfred put his cowboy hat on Arthur's head and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Much better." Alfred lay on top of him for a bit, making sure not to crush the older nation. He took in the sight of what his accent did to Arthur and slightly blushed himself.

"You better not tell anyone that I reacted so barbarically towards your accent." Arthur hid behind the hat.

Alfred pulled the hat away to look at Arthur. "As long as ya don't tell anyone about this 'ere accent. I aint able to control it. But I love comin' to ma farm. I find it relaxin' after a long day of meetin's."

"Deal!" Arthur kissed Alfred softly. He could not get enough of this side of Alfred. "One more thing. Can you possibly help me with my problem?"

"As long as ya stay the week." He suggested. Arthur looked up at him in shock.

"I don't think I could possibly stay for the duration of the whole week. Plus I don't have any clothes! And I would not want my good suit to get ruined."

"Then I aint helpin' you with your little problem." Alfred smirked. He found Arthur's new kink and he was going to use it to his advantage. There was no way Arthur was going to leave like that.

Arthur contemplated. "Do you have cell phone service here?"

"I have a landline in the house that works but you aint gonna get no service out in the bumfuck middle of nowhere." He got up and offered a hand to Arthur. "Come on, I'll show ya."

Arthur gratefully accepted the hand and was scooped into Alfred's arms bridal style. Alfred led him to the phone and he made a quick call to his boss, saying that he was going to stay for a while as he had no other work for the next month, let alone the next week. It was summer after all. Other than tourism, nothing really happened. The Olympics were not usually scheduled for another month or so as it was still early in the season. Alfred went into the kitchen to wash up. Their stay outside went into lunch time. Being with Arthur made time pass quickly. He began to make lunch.

Arthur hung up the phone and went back to Alfred. "You wouldn't happen to have extra clothes that I can borrow? My suit is soiled and inappropriate for my stay. Will I be staying in the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah lemme get 'em for ya." Alfred got some of his old clothes from when he was younger. He knew they would fit Arthur as it was only recently that he needed larger clothes due to his massive form. He brought some down and handed them to the older man. "If ya wanna stay in the guest room, ya can. But I would prefer it if ya stayed with me. You will be safer."

"Safer? Safer from what?"

"Ya know," Alfred stalked up to Arthur. "the monsters that roam the house at night." Alfred jumped ay Arthur and lifted him up, hugging him. "The ones that get ya!" He swung around his prize and they both laughed. This day started the tradition of the two of them making annual trips during the summer and winter months to the southern house, where they stayed for a month each trip and dreaded ever leaving. Their secrets were between the two of them and they could not be happier with the situation.


	3. Canada- French Accents

The Other Accent Chapter 3

Apologies: My apologies for such a late update! School has been very hard this semester! This chapter will be about Canada and I apologize if my translations are wrong. I am using Google translate for this as I am not a French speaker (I am learning Spanish). I will put translations at the bottom for everyone to follow along with. The number next to the foreign language will correspond to the translation. I am also very sorry for the short chapters. I intend for each chapter to be a quick one shot story about an event that takes you 5 minutes to play out in person. It's also because I seem to get bored easily with long chapters.

Mathew was rushing out of a meeting with some of the other countries. The meeting was held in Quebec and as the host, he had all the paperwork for the meeting. It was mostly treaties and tariff agreements but the poor boy had a lot.

While it is no surprise that the boy knew French, as he grew up with Francis for a large portion of his life, people seem to forget this detail when dealing with him. His language was primarily English due to the large English background thanks to England himself. Occasionally, however, he will switch between languages. This is done unexpectedly for the most part. It is usually a quick outburst of French when he is talking in English and vice versa.

As he made his way down the hall where other meetings for the country were taking place, a door swung open, thanks to a certain American, and smashed into the poor boy, knocking all the papers down onto the floor.

"Merde! (1)" He exclaimed.

"Mathieu!" The French man who raised him appeared from behind Alfred.

"Ce que le baiser que tu veux? (2)" He responded, not realizing he was speaking French, cursing, nor talking to Francis. "Pente vous voyez que je suis un peu occupé? (3)"

"Dude, calm down! I can't understand you!" The American never became fluent in French despite some of his states sharing a great French background.

"Que vous ne pouvez pas , vous bouffon stupide! (4)" He shouted more.

Francis hoisted him up and held him close. "Mon amour , tu vas bien? (5)"

Mathew calmed down immediately and held Francis close. "Oui, papa. (6)"

"Mathieu, you never act like this. Are you sure you are alright?" He beckoned the young boy to tell him everything.

"What do you mean, papa?" Canada had a sullen look on his face, as if he had no idea what Francis was talking about.

"Usually when you shout, you do so in English. You learned how to be aggressive from me." Arthur chimed in.

Alfred turned to Francis and Arthur, getting a sudden gleam of realization. "Okay it's either he was really angry or the fact we are in Quebec."

Suddenly, everything made sense to everyone except Mathew.

"What?"

!

the fuck do you want?

't you see that I am a little busy?

you cant, you stupid buffoon!

love, are you alright?

, dad.


	4. England- Cockney Accents

The Other Accent Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS HEAVY DIALOGUE. Due to popular demand, I have moved this from being chapter 5 to being chapter 4. This chapter will focus on Arthur's cockney accent. Please keep in mind that I had NO IDEA what a cockney accent was and I had a 7 minute lesson from YouTube about it. Also, please note that I have no idea where a cockney accent would be used and I was told East London.

Here's a small translation: Any Ls become Ws. Er sounds go to Ah sounds. There are no Hs. Me not My. V in words that have a vibrating th. F in words that don't have a vibrating th. Double negatives. Me missus (girlfriend). Fit (attractive). Dough ($). Cuppa (cup of tea). Words like they, them, that, those don't have the th pronounced.

…

Alfred walked the streets of East London as he waited for his boyfriend. They were supposed to meet for lunch at a café down the block. Arthur said that this was his favorite restaurant; he hasn't had a favorite since before Alfred's revolution so this must have been good. Also, PM me if you do not understand what Arthur is saying. I will be glad to tell you. I wrote it like this so the reader will read the accent.

He arrived at the modern café and waited at a table for two. Arthur had yet to arrive. He was late, which was unusual for the punctual country. Alfred brushed it off as due to the heavy London traffic. The café was about an hour from Arthur's house by car so walking was out of the question. Despite his size, Arthur was not into exercising like Alfred was. He used the opportunity to jog to the little café without breaking a sweat.

"Sorry I'm la'e." Arthur spoke behind the American. "Go' s'uck in 'raffic."

Something was off about Arthur. His clothes? No they were the usual casual suit. Hair? Still the same. America's bomber jacket that Arthur stole? No. Still used. What was it?

"It's alright, dude. I figured it might be traffic."

The waitress came over as Arthur sat down. "What can I get you fellas?" She was from Northern London.

Arthur was the first to speak. "I'w star' wif some wa'ah. Ahnd I'w awso 'ave a cuppa." The waitress took it down.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll just have some water as well." The waitress took his order down as well and left.

"What's different about you, dude?"

"Wha' d'ya mean? 'ere ain' nofin differen' abou' me." He looked at him quizzically.

"Something is just off about you. Did you get new cologne?"

"Wha'? Oh. We're in Eas' London. Me accen' is gonna change wike yours does."

"Your accent?"

"Yeah me accen'. Is 'ere somefin' wrong wif me accen', ma'e?" The waitress came out and handed them their drinks.

"Two waters and one cup of tea. Can I get you two anything to eat?"

"Me missus wiw 'ave the I'alian combo. I'w 'ave the bow' ahf soup." She jot down the order and left.

"Missus?"

"Girwfriend. You're fit enough 'o be me missus."

"I'm not a girl! Arthur said nothing in response and just rolled his eyes while sipping from his tea. The waitress came by once more with the food. "Thank you." Alfred spoke to the woman.

They ate in relative silence. "This is good!"

"'at's why I wike 'is res'auran'!" He ate his soup. "I go' dough."

"Are you going to make crumpets again? Because I would rather you let me make them." He begged.

"Wha'?" Arthur placed some money in the check folder and handed it to the waitress. "Wha' are ya goin on abou'?"

"Never mind. Hey, I saw a cute little store down the block towards Northern London. Want to go to it? They have some baking things that you might like and they also have some fancy ties." Alfred suggested. He really enjoyed Arthur's company and wanted to continue on their little date now that Alfred is apparently his 'missus'.

"Awrigh'. I needed some new suppwies."

The pair got up from the table after they finished and started walking to North London.

"I fink I gonna need some new cuff winks from va s'ore. Whaddya- say, love? Shall we go in?" Arthur's accent changed in the middle of his sentence and startled Alfred a bit. He stopped walking and looked at the man.

"Uh? Sure. Your accent. It-"

"We're in North London, love. Surely you must remember this from when you were a child!" In all honesty, Alfred never really paid attention to when Arthur spoke when he was younger.


	5. South Italy- Spanish Accents

South Italy- Spanish accents

This is another short chapter simply because it has been a while since I have updated. Summer has arrived and I am busy busy busy with school work and cosplays, This chapter will focus on Romano and Spain. Translations at the bottom.

A day in the life of Romano consisted of cooking, eating, Antonio, tomatoes, Antonio, and yelling at Antonio. The man will never admit it, but he loved him, not as his boss but as his friend- and more importantly as his lover. His cool exterior hides his deepest emotions for the Spanish man, but Antonio is able to see that. He can read Romano like a book unknowingly to the Italian.

Romano lay on the couch, reading a popular magazine while Antonio cooked their dinner in the kitchen. Ever since Romano was young, he has always hated Spanish. He hated learning it. He hated speaking it. He hated hearing it. However, he quickly realized that on the rare occasions that he spoke it, Antonio listened very closely, almost as if it turned him on. He could use that to his advantage.

The man threw the magazine to the side and sat upright on the couch. "Antonio! Is dinner ready yet?"

"No, Romano! You will just have to wait a minute!" The Spanish man yelled back.

Romano sighed and made his way over to the kitchen. Antonio stood in front of the stove and hummed softly. He got an idea and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Yo quiero comida, por favor. Me darás?" (1) He cooed into his ear.

Antonio jumped slightly, not expecting him to come up behind him but leaned into him when hearing the Spanish of the Italian man.

"Hay que bueno! Tú hablas español!" Antonio turned his head to face him. "Hablas más?" (2)

"No. That's Spanish for no. I want food, bastard. Hurry up." He smacked Antonio's butt.

"Sí sí Romano." Antonio huffed. He decided to play a game with the man by cooking very slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Cómo?" (3) Antonio chuckled. He would play this when Romano was younger to get him to speak in Spanish. Romano did not pick up on it.

"Why are you cooking slower? You should be done by now. I can see it browning."

"Qué?" (4) He smirked. Romano's face turned into a frown.

"This game? No. I'm not doing this again. Give me the food, Antonio." He spoked annoyed by the man.

"No hablo inglés, Romano. Dice en español." (5)He prepared the plate agonizingly slow.

"Antonio!"

"Sí?" He smirked.

"Puedo tener la comida?" (6) He finally gave in.

"Sí, mi Romano. Te amo mucho!" (7) Antonio handed the man the plate and sat next to him.

He grumbled and took the food to start eating. "Igualmente." (8)

Antonio kissed Romano's cheek and they ate happily.

1\. I want food, please. Will you give it to me?

2\. How nice! You speak Spanish! (as in "You are speaking in Spanish") Speak more?

3\. Like? (This is used to say it in another way. My Spanish teacher used it all the time to get us to speak in Spanish)

4\. What?

5\. I don't speak English, Romano. Say it in Spanish.

6\. Can I have the food?

7\. Yes, my Romano

8\. Likewise


End file.
